Ham Sandwich
Ficlets and longer stories about Ham Sandwich. SFW/Non-Explicit OT3 391780 * Aussie has a seizure fringeandfur * Letters suggests making a sandwich * Aussie's at home worried sick about his partners, when Letters comes in with a badly injured Hammer (original prompt) * Letters plays an April Fools prank * Aussie injures his hand and can't work Part 2 (NSFW) * Hammer and Letters get bored when Aussie's not around * Ham Sandwich go to a gay bar * Aussie breaks his jaw, but it doesn't stop him from talking * Ham Sandwich talk about becoming exclusive * Aussie's adventures in the bush * Aussie sulks about his un-Australian lack of surfing talent * Dick cosies * Hammer tries to cook a romantic meal for his partners * Aussie asks Letters for help with his crush on Hammer * Hammer gets shot and the painkillers make him a bit loopy * A bizarre side-effect leads to Aussie admitting that he's taking antidepressants * A silly argument about safewords * Aussie gets his arm broken, Hammer insists on going to get revenge * Ham Sandwich somehow acquire an attack robot Hamstralian 391780 * Hammer finds Aussie attractive for the first time and he’s incredibly confused fringeandfur * Aussie and Hammer bond over a mutual dislike of Numbers (original prompt) * Hammer tries to encourage Aussie to be more metrosexual * Hammer tries to get over his Numbers sex dreams by asking Aussie to grow a beard * Hammer thinks Aussie is his rival, but his smack-talk comes across like flirting * Aussie claims to know everyone's sexual secrets * Who needs women when you've got your bro? * Bro-jobs Letstralian * Letters and Aussie try and work out how they feel about each other (fringeandfur) Hamlet * Hammer often fondles Letters' boobs without realising what he's doing (fringeandfur) Work/Non-Ship * Letters finds that one of their targets has been keeping women as prisoners (fringeandfur; cw: abuse) * Hammer discovers Aussie's unexpected capacity for violence (fringeandfur) NSFW OT3 391780 * Letters and Hammer are on a hit and they have phone sex with Aussie * Letters and Aussie make Hammer wear a dress * Literal Ham Sandwich * Hammer and Aussie give Letters a birthday treat fringeandfur * Letters and Aussie realise Hammer's been stealing Letters' toys * Just some straightforward Ham Sandwich PWP * Sex and pancakes and gratuitous cuddling (original prompt) * Aussie does something he really should have asked Hammer about beforehand * Hammer learns he can't always get what he wants * Hammer has a foot fetish * A week in the sex life of Hammer * Hammer wakes up one morning to find himself already cuffed to the bed * Letters is a bit of a squirter * Their first time: Aussie picks up on Hammer's awkwardness and deliberately makes it worse * Aussie gets to be the centre of attention for once * Letters comes home to find the boys already at it * Their first time: Hammer wants to know what Letters sees in Aussie * Hammer in lingerie * The best sex of Hammer's life (possibly) * Can you make someone hard just by looking at them? ladydorian * Ham Sandwich for breakfast * Naked ring toss * Sexy laundry games * Solo Letters + Hamstralian fantasies * More breakfast with Ham Sandwich * Regarding Hammer’s insecurities trumpetandtrombone * Hammer's first time with Aussie is a case of mistaken identity Hamstralian * Aussie shows Hammer who's boss (391780) * Hammer gets impatient waiting for a chance to get Aussie alone (fringeandfur) * Self-indulgent Hamstralian make-outs (fringeandfur) * Hammer is embarrassed by not being better at gay sex (fringeandfur) * Growers and showers (fringeandfur) Letstralian * Letters finds Aussie has been stealing her toys and making jerk-off videos (fringeandfur) * Letters and Aussie's first time together (fringeandfur) Hamlet * Hammer does something just for Letters for a change (fringeandfur)